


What Happens In Vegas...

by monarchofrymden



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Gambling, Las Vegas, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans William Afton | Dave Miller, i only wrote the foreplay cause i don't know how to write sex, monarchfnafau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchofrymden/pseuds/monarchofrymden
Summary: Henry, William, and Sportsy celebrate William's top surgery with a trip to Vegas, but they get a little bit too drunk and do some things they won't remember in the morning.
Relationships: Henry Emily/Jack Kennedy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily/Jack Kennedy, William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Monarch of Rymden's Self Indulgent Queer FNAF AU





	What Happens In Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> I am a queer trans author writing this.  
> also this was meant to be just "haha they get drunk in Vegas" but then I started actually shipping these three idiots so  
> this is canon to my AU now

While the invitation to Vegas had been open to all employees, it ended up being just the three of them. While they were gone, the kids stayed at Clay’s. William wouldn’t trust anyone else with them. They had Jack to thank for this holiday. Between horse races, football games, and lottery tickets, Jack had set them up in luxury hotel rooms with balconies and even a hot tub. When William showed concern about how much Jack was spending on them, he shrugged it off.   
“Who would I be if I didn’t treat my friends to a Vegas trip?”   
“You’ve already paid for so much though. Stuff for the animatronics, the shop renovation.”   
“Sportsy, you literally paid for my surgery.”   
“And now we’re going to Vegas to celebrate that,” Jack cheered, “anyway, I can’t spend all this money myself.”

All in all, Vegas was more fun than they thought it would be. William managed to lose a couple hundred dollars on a roulette table, only for Jack to later win a few grand playing blackjack. He cheered loud enough for everyone around them to turn their heads and look. Henry couldn’t help but laugh.   
“That’s… You’re so good at this Jack.”   
“What can I say, guess I’m a natural.”   
After Jack won some more money on a roulette table, then on 5 different slot machines, they made their way to one of the many bars near their hotel.   
Once inside, William and Henry sat down at an empty table in the corner of the bar. Jack climbed onto the table and loudly declared “Tonight we’re celebrating, drinks are on me!”

Three hours, two bars, 30 shots, 21 cocktails, and one line of coke by Jack later, the three of them stumbled back to their hotel room, singing Never Gonna Give You Up. William failed to open the door three times in a row, so Henry took the key card and - after a couple failed attempts of his own - opened the hotel room door. With the door closed behind them, William gave a cheerful laugh.   
“Today was brilliant!” He stumbled back and fell onto the king size bed, laughing.   
“I told ya,” Jack flopped down on the bed next to him, “I did say ya’d have a good time, didn’ I?”   
Henry plonked himself down next to William, on the other side to Jack. “This is the best time I’ve had in a good few months.”   
“What was it we did a few months ago, Teddy Bear?”   
What they had done was a complicated conversation that somehow ended with Henry and William tangled in each other’s limbs, the night Henry had discovered William’s bloody secret. Of course, they couldn’t say  _ that _ while Jack was in earshot. Like William had said at the time, he’d rather there weren’t  _ any _ witnesses. “Oh, you know.”   
“Oh yeah, I know which day you mean.”   
“Ooh, what did you do?” Jack asked. Henry just smiled and winked as William laughed. “Oh.  _ Oh… _ I won’t ask more of it then.”   
“It really was  _ fun _ though, a day I’d gladly repeat.”   
Henry couldn’t help but wonder if he meant their evening of fun or the thrill of the kill. Either way, he wouldn’t stop him. William reached over and pulled Henry into a kiss.   
“Uh, should I give you two some space?” Jack asked, sitting up, ready to go   
William chuckled and tugged on Jack’s shirt. “You don’t have to go, Sportsy.”   
“I, uh, wouldn’t want to intrude.”   
“Intrude?” William laughed, before pulling Jack down to kiss him. “Don’t be ridiculous!”   
“I- What?” Jack stammered, his pale freckled face turning red.   
“Sugarplum?” Henry sat up and stared at him. “I’m sat right here.”   
“And I’ll get back to you in a second Teddy Bear.”   
“Uh can I just ask… What was that?”   
“That, my dear Sportsy, was a kiss.”   
“But why?” He looked like a strawberry the way he was blushing.   
“Why not?” William grinned.   
“Sugarplum, what are you doing?” Henry wrapped an arm round William.   
“Having some fun.” He turned to face Henry. “Celebrating.”   
Jack laughed, soft and nervous. “Anyone else think it’s a bit hot in here?”   
“You do look red, Old Sport.”   
As if forgetting the situation, Jack unbuttoned his pineapple print shirt to cool down. His various piercings glinted in the light, attracting the gaze of the other two toward his pecs and abs.   
“Wow Sportsy, you sure do have a lot of metal.”   
“Those piercings suit you, Jack. They really attract the eye to the best parts of you.”   
If Jack could’ve turned any more red he would have. “H- Henry… I-” He leaned across William to kiss Henry.   
“Well I didn't expect that.”   
“Can’t let you have all the fun Will.” In response, William laughed and took hold of Jack’s unbuttoned shirt by the collar to take it off him.   
“Jack is right, it is a bit hot in here.” Henry pulled his sweater, one that William had lovingly knitted, off over his head and tossed it aside. William unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, leaving them all bare chested sat on the bed. Henry lived up to his teddy bear nickname, a large and huggable man with all his stuffing. Jack looked like typical eye candy, adorned with various steel piercings at his collarbone, his belly button, and even his right nipple. His left arm was scarred the same way William’s was, trapped by the spring locks, only for William those scars covered his entire body. New amongst his scars were two lines on his flat chest, a symbol of what they were in Vegas celebrating.   
“Ah.” William smiled, wrapping an arm around each of them. “To be surrounded by beautiful men.”   
“Well you sure know how to flatter someone.” How much could one man blush?   
“Wiliam, you look quite stunning yourself.” Henry placed a hand in the middle of Will’s chest. “Breathtaking, even.”   
As William laughed, he found himself pushed down onto the bed and gave a startled squeak. He pulled Jack down with him, but the blushing ginger sat up quickly. “Hey now.” Will smiled. “You’ll make me blush.”   
“I’ve got ya, Will.” Jack hugged Henry and snuggled up to him. “Wow, I can see why he calls you Teddy Bear.”   
“Oh hush, I’m trying to tease my boyfriend here.” His blush was so soft, like a dusting of icing sugar, a detail William had always loved.   
William leaned up to kiss him, but with Henry’s hand holding him down he couldn’t reach. “Oh, come on.”   
“Wow Henry, you’re so snuggly and warm.” Jack pressed his face into Henry’s hair.   
“Are you trying to make me blush?”   
“I can see from down here that it’s working.” William grinned. Henry and Jack looked down to him, then exchanged a glance. “What are you planning?”   
They both grinned. “You’re not blushing yet.”   
The two descended upon William to shower him with kisses. While Jack kissed his ear, his cheeks, his mouth, Henry trailed kisses down his neck, his collarbone, close to the sensitive spring lock scars. William let out a moan, muffled by Jack on his lips. Blushing, his face was no longer that ghostly pale hue. He kissed back, one hand in Jack’s hair, his other hand ruffling Henry’s hair. They both pulled back, leaving William wanting more.   
“Now you’re blushing, Sugarplum.”   
“Aw Will, blushing suits you.”   
A stupid grin plastered on his face, William laughed. “Well you two sure know how to treat someone. That was…”   
“That was what, dear?”   
“That was fucking hot.” Henry could see the sparkle in William’s eyes, the sort of look he’d get with a knife in his hands, the thrill. All this was exciting, exhilarating. He hadn’t had this much fun since the day of his last kill.   
“Enjoying yourself, Will?” Jack ran a hand through Will’s hair. As he nodded, Jack grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.   
“S- Sportsy,” he moaned, blushing more.   
“Is that something you like, Sugarplum?” Henry raised an eyebrow and smirked.   
He nodded. “Teddy, please.” In anticipation, William bit his lip.   
“Please  _ what _ , dear?”   
Jack looked between them, still holding William’s hair. “Did I start something here?”   
“Please, Henry.” He reached up, pulling his own hair more in Jack’s grip, and grasped Henry’s shoulder, his short fingernails digging in slightly. “Give me a good time. Give me some pain.”   
“Are you sure, William?”   
“Yes, I am.”   
With this confirmation. Henry straddled William and placed his hands on Will’s shoulders.   
“Want me to do anything?” Jack asked.   
“Hold back his arms.”   
Jack moved round to be behind William. He stroked down William’s arms, tracing over the scars they shared, before taking hold of his wrists and pulling his arms behind his head.   
“O-oh, so you’re teaming up on me now?”   
Jack leaned over and grinned. “You could say that.” He kissed William, which meant William couldn’t see before Henry pressed his thumb nails against a mirrored pair of scars that ran down the middle of his chest. He’d seen William in the past, deliberately setting off the spring locks, so Henry knew the scars they’d left were like a map to his pleasure. William moaned and pulled against Jack restraining him. Slowly, Henry dragged his thumb nails down the path of the scars, drawing out more moans which were muffled by Jack’s kiss.   
“Let me hear him, Jack.”   
Jack broke the kiss and smiled, leaving William panting. “You are a brilliant kiss- ah!” He was cut off by Henry pressing into a different mirrored pair of scars and he rolled his eyes back. “Bloody hell, Henry…”   
“Is this good?” That was another thing he loved about Henry; he always asked if William was alright with what they were doing, always made sure he was okay. His soft voice always made William feel at ease.   
“This is brilliant.” William licked his lips. “Go on, more. More.”   
Henry gave Jack a glance, so he started tracing the spring lock scars on William’s arms as Henry continued to trace the ones going down Will’s torso. He arched his back up from the bed, only to be shoved back down. Henry leaned in close, pressed against him.    
“Can we,” William panted, “can we go a bit further?”   
“Jack is here.”   
“Jack can join in. I mean, if you’re both okay with that.”   
Jack smiled. “Well I’d hate to cut the fun short here.”   
“If we’re all in agreement-” Henry sat back up. “-then let the fun go on.”   
Jack let go of William’s arms, giving him the chance to sit up and press against Henry and kiss him. Jack hugged him from behind, pressed against his back. As Henry’s arms were wrapped around William, his hands were pinned between Will and Jack. William caressed Henry’s body, down to the clasp of Henry’s jeans. Henry moved his hands down to find Jack’s belt buckle. His arms still round William, Jack traced some of the scars on his way down to Will’s belt.   
And all were undone.   
They each slipped their pants off, each tossed them somewhere to the side. All that remained was underwear.   
“You really did get spring locked all over,” said Jack, staring at the scars on William’s legs.   
“Be glad you only trapped your arm.” William turned to look at him, hand reaching for his. He noticed a large patch scar on Jack’s leg. “What happened to your leg Old Sport?”   
Jack laughed. “Fell through the garage roof as a kid.”   
“Jack, you’re an idiot.” Henry sighed.   
“You’re just as reckless as me,” William laughed and gave Jack a kiss.   
“So then-” Henry shuffled closer to them and took hold of one of Will’s legs. “-what should we do now?”   
“Oh, you know~”

[I don’t know how to write actual sex scenes so use your imagination]

Henry and Jack lay down either side of William. They were all panting, smiles on their faces.   
“Now that,” William declared, “was a good time.” He sank back into the pillow behind him.   
“You can say that again.” Henry smiled.   
“Wow.” Jack stared up at the ceiling. “You two are good at this.”   
“Oh yeah?”   
“Yeah… Bloody exhausted now though.”   
“Maybe we should get some sleep then,” William suggested. He pulled the blanket over them and snuggled up to Henry. “Good night, Sportsy. Good night Teddy Bear.”   
“Good night, Sugarplum.”   
“Good night, William.”   
Henry reached out and pulled the cord for the light, plunging them into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> the AU discord is https://discord.gg/8NK4wgD for updates and art and such


End file.
